Waiting for Tomorrow that will Never Come
by crazyclamp
Summary: "Sakura-hime! Sakura-hime! Please wake up..." Syaoran said with tears threatening to fall. "Sakura... Please..." He tightened his grip on his princess' blood soaked body. "...wake up... Please..."


**I found myself unable to do something so I decided to create this one... enjoy...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters… _CLAMP_ does...**

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for Tomorrow that will Never Come<strong>

* * *

><p>" I'm not giving up..." she whispered. "I won't give up." she said. " I... I... I just can't...die... " her voice trailed at the last sentence. <em>I have to live... I must live... I want to live... <em>She closed her eyes.

" I know... I know..." She replied before she was gone completely.

* * *

><p>A girl with auburn hair that reaches her shoulders opened her eyes. It was dark and scary. The only thing that she could see was the white kimono with pink cherry blossom prints which she was wearing. She looked around her, hoping that she would see something and finally she saw a light. A very faint light.<p>

"Light..." she whispered.

She stood up from where she was lying and started walking softly, her kimono brushing the ground carefully but beautifully. She walked and walked. Suddenly, Cherry Blossom trees started to appear illuminating the area, as if guiding her to her path. She walked again, faster but not losing her grace. She looked at the light which now turned to a bright light. The light moved closer as she approach it. Finally she reached her destination. She reached the light.

"Sakura..." A familiar voice spoke.

Sakura looked around to see who spoke but saw no one.

"Sakura..." the voice came again.

She now looked at the light in front of her. She stared at it knowing that it was a voice of someone she knows fully.

"Sakura..." It said again.

It took another minute before the auburn haired girl finally spoke up. "Mo-Mother?" she replied.

The light grew very bright and formed itself into a very beautiful woman. The woman had her long black wavy hair loosened at her back her, eyes glowing with anxiety for the girl in front of her. "Sakura... my dear daughter... My princess... Why have you come here?" She said, her sweet voice full of worry.

"I... I... I don't know Mother..." She said suddenly realizing the fact that she just came there.

" Sakura-hime, Do you not realize where you are right now? " she asked her voice barely audible. "Look around... Look at me..." she added. The princess obeyed. " What do you see? " her mother asked. She looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. The Cherry Blossom trees gone.

" I see... nothing..." she replied. "...only darkness"

"Yes Sakura-Hime, you are in this darkness... and you can't dwell in here."

"But Mother, you are here..." she said unsure about it. " I can stay with you..." she paused. "I can accompany you as long as you want."

"Sakura-hime, You must not."

"why not?"

"I am not real. I am just an illusion of your mind. You can't stay here."

"But, Oka-sama... You are alone... I can't let you stay here alone."

"Sakura-san, Listen to me..." Nadeshiko cupped her daughter's sweet and innocent face. " You do remember the event that happened before you woke up and found yourself in this place right? You do remember why you can't stay here right?"

Sakura looked at her mother's face. Her mother looked at her straight in the eyes. Sakura's eye looked at her mother's green eyes as she searched for her answer. Her mother spoke " Sakura... You must wake up. Do not stay here any longer."

"Oka-san, why do you want me to leave?"

"Sakura, I am not real... You must wake up before it's too late... you must come back to the one you love."

"The one I love?" she said still looking at her mother. "But... I love you too Mom..."

"I know Sakura, but if you stay here you would regret it... If you stay here you will lose him...The one you love..."

"Mother..."

"Sakura-san, wake up now... or... you will be gone forever..." Her eyes widened at what the lady in front of her told her. "You won't let that happen, am I right? You want to live with him, right? You don't want to give up your life... is it not true?" She pondered on what her mother was saying and she finally remembered what happened to her. She was stabbed and the following after that was nothing but darkness.

"Syaoran..." She whispered.

"Sakura-hime..."

"I won't stay here mother... I can't stay here..."

"I know... Now go... He's waiting for you..."

"But mother, I do not know where to go..."

"Grab that light Sakura. Grab it and then you can go. You will be able to see him again." She said pointing at a very distant light flickering brightly and illuminating every area that it can reach.

"But..." She trailed off when she saw her mother's figure loosing its light and turning into a blur. "Mother!"

"Go Sakura. You can't give up... I know, it's far, but you must get there no matter what... You can't give up. You can't die..."

"Yes mother I won't give up... I won't..."

"You must live Sakura... You must"

" I'm not giving up..." she whispered. "I won't give up." she said. " I... I... I just can't...die... " her voice trailed at the last sentence. _I have to live... I must live... I want to live... _She closed her eyes.

" I know... I know..." She replied before she was gone completely.

Sakura opened her eyes again. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. "She's gone." She gazed at the bright light which her mother had pointed. " I have to get there no matter what." She said her determination building up. She started running after her only hope.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-hime! Sakura-hime! Please wake up..." Syaoran said with tears threatening to fall. "Sakura... Please..." He tightened his grip on his princess' blood soaked body. "...wake up... Please..." the threatening tears slowly slid down his face as he bury his face on Sakura's unmoving body. "<em>SAKURA!<em>"

* * *

><p>"SAKURA!"<p>

"That's..." She stopped at her tracks. "Syaoran-kun's voice..." _something's wrong with his voice_... _He seems like... he's crying... _"No! That can't be!" She started to run. She was running faster and faster. _Run. Run. Run. You must not stop Sakura... You musn't..._

As she approached the light, it started to faint. _The light... It's fainting... No it can't... _She ran faster and faster and faster. The light continued to faint. She was close. _A few more steps... please... _she was too tired she ran once more but she tripped causing herself to fall. The light continued to faint until it was only a flicker of light. She stood up. _I won't give up... Syaoran-kun... Syaoran-kun is waiting for me... Syaoran-kun, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Moko-chan... They are all waiting for me... I can't give up now... It's close..._ She ran again.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!" Mokona cried. "Please... wake up... For me, Fai, Kuro-tan, and Syaoran..." Mokona cried at Fai's chest. Fai, who is also kneeling down whispered " Sakura-chan... We're waiting." Kurogane said nothing verbally but he thought <em>Hime, wake up... The kid is waiting.<em>

As more tears fall on Syaoran's face, he pulled the body of the princess closer to him until his mouth was near her ear. "Sakura... _I... I Love You..._Please wake up..." he whispered with his voice cracking at the end.

* * *

><p>The light was now showing a sign that it would die away within a minute, and Sakura was exactly a minute away. She ran, her hope now fading. <em>I can't make it. I will never make it.<em> And for the second time, she heard Syaoran's voice.

"Sakura..._ I... I Love You..._Please wake up..."

"Syaoran-kun..." Finding new strength she ran faster than last time and she grabbed the light before it completely died. _I... I did it..._ she told herself.

"_Yes you did it, Sakura..."_

* * *

><p>"Syaoran-kun" a girl's voice called out. Syaoran looked up and saw a girl, a very familiar girl. "Tomoyo-hime?" He asked. "Tomoyo Daidouji. Let's bring Sakura-chan at the hospital. You can't continue like that. She has already lost a lot of blood."<p>

" A hospital?" Mokona asked.

"Hai. So please carry her now. That is my car let's Put Sakura-chan in there."

The boys agreed but Syaoran was still the one who carried the princess' body. They went inside and they arrived at the hospital. Tomoyo admitted Sakura and they began the operation.

"What is this country?" Syaoran asked

"This is the country of Japan. A country where another you and Sakura-chan exists." She replied. "They had informed me that you will come before they vanished. They asked me to wait for this day and now you are here."

"What is this place called then?" Mokona asked.

"Ah, this place is called Hospital... A place where we heal people that needs to be healed. I believe Sakura-chan will make it... Do not worry. She will make it."

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up and fluttered her eyes open. She saw a sliver of light crawling from the window. She moved but stopped when she felt a warm feeling crawling from her hand. She looked at the person who was holding her hand. It was Syaoran. She smiled, looked at him and smiled wider. " Syaoran-kun..." She whispered. "I came back..." she added.<p>

"I'm glad that you came back for him Sakura-chan." a sweet voice said and she looked at the direction where she had heard the voice. _Tomoyo-chan. _"Tomoyo-chan..."

"Hi Sakura-chan... I guess you must tell Syaoran-kun what you feel now."

"Ah... " she was speechless. "I... I... g-guess you're right." She heard a slight noise and saw that it was Syaoran who was trying to wake himself up from his deep sleep.

"Oh. You're awake. I guess I have to leave you too behind ya'."

Sakura looked at Syaoran as he straighten himself. Sakura observed him. She looked up from his messy brown hair, to his eyes ,to his nose, and to his lips. Her cheeks burned and she turned to look away.

"Syaoran-kun..." She began before breaking the silence that had build up after Syaoran had finished straightening himself.

"Sakura-hime, I'm ... I'm so glad that you are fine." He said stuttering.

"Thank you..." She said not knowing why. "Syaoran-kun." she asked gently. Syaoran remained seated and at the mention of his name he looked at Sakura. "I want to tell you some thing. I planned to tell you this for so many times but I always fail to do it...So, I... I... I... uhm... I... will say this now."He looked at Sakura who is still looking at her hands which was intertwined.

"I... I... want to tell you this... at least..." She started fidgeting but she stopped it immediately and looked at Syaoran's eyes directly. _"I Love You."_

Syaoran felt his world turn upside down before he registered what he had heard and replying. _"I Love You too..."_

* * *

><p>The group together with Tomoyo enjoyed the days together. The group no longer searching for feathers but enjoying their time together traveling to different worlds.<p>

It was exactly a month after the incident which nearly took the princess' life. She looked at her companions sadly. Suddenly Syaoran approached her and he held her hand to his and they walked around.

"Syaoran..." she said. She turned to him at the exact moment he turned to her.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked.

"Syaoran... Remember this okay... I Love you and I will always love you okay?" Her voice changing from sweet to sad. She looked away before he could look at her eyes.

"Of course... I will always remember that... I love you Sakura... I always will..." he replied and pulled her into a hug. They broke off when Tomoyo called to them and said that it was time to go home. They arrived at Tomoyo's house and they went to their own respected rooms. Syaoran followed Sakura at her room and Sakura welcomed him fully.

"Today was a great day... I enjoyed it very much... Did you?" she asked her tone not her usual cheerful tone. Syaoran sensed that there was something off and so he moved closer and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. _So warm... Syaoran... I will miss you... I love you so much... please... take care of yourself. _He pulled off and looked at her.

"Can I kiss you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her without a reply and kissed her passionately. The kiss felt so warm, It was their first kiss and it will also be the last. She closed her eyes as the kiss go deeper. She kissed him back savoring the last moment they have left together. They broke it off to take a few breath and Sakura kissed him again after gaining enough air. As she kissed him, the memory came back to her.

**_"I did it! I did it!"_**

**"_Yes... I believe you did it... but I have to tell you something my dear..." the voice seemed sad._**

**_"what is it?" she asked feeling the beat of her heart grow faster._**

**_"I'm sorry,"_**

**_"why are you saying sorry?"_**

**_"you grabbed the light. yes... but, when you grabbed the light it lost its power to illuminate the things that surrounds it... The light died exactly when you caught it... I'm sorry..." the voice said._**

**_"But... But... No..." She said crying. "It can't be..."_**

_**"But...I'll give you some chance and you should use it wisely... I will give you a month and after that you must have told everyone anything that you want to tell them... especially the boy that you love..."**_

_**Sakura continued crying. "Please don't cry my child. Please do not cry. I am so sorry but this is all I can do."**_

_**"I understand..." she said.**_

The kiss ended. Sakura hugged Syaoran again. "You have to go. Sleep now, okay..." She said with a smile on her face which was also filled with sadness. Syaoran nodded and turned to leave but something made him go back and he kissed Sakura again. Sakura kissed back and Syaoran ended it saying **_" I love you... "_ **Sakura replied _**" I love you** **too..."**_

Sakura stared at his retreating figure. She lied on her bed and covered herself with her blanket.

" _Goodbye Syaoran..._ "

She closed her eyes knowing that tomorrow will never come...

* * *

><p><strong>That's all... :)<strong>

**Sorry... I killed Sakura in this fanfic... I hope you won't kill me...**


End file.
